


Old Jokes

by KimmieTea



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Joe Mazzello/Reader - Freeform, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, joe mazzello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieTea/pseuds/KimmieTea
Summary: Who doesn't love a good joke?
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Old Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on my tumblr but figured since i haven't posted on here in a while i'd post it here too!

“AUNT Y/N!” Your 9 year old nephew Nathan, yelled and jumped into your arms as you entered the house. Your sister was throwing a party to celebrate the end of summer. The house was crawling with people. Nathan’s friends and their patents were all over the place. Scott, your brother in law was in the backyard manning the massive grill and your sister Lynn, was walking from group to group of people chatting.

“Oh there's my favorite man!” You greeted and wrapped your arms around him tightly in a hug. He laughed and leaned back to see your face.

“I thought Uncle Joe was your favorite man.” He said glancing over to your boyfriend who was now hugging your sister hello.

“He’s a close second but you’ll always be number one.” You winked and his smile stretched across his face. “Now why don’t you go say hello to the runner up while I go see your mom.” he nodded, kissed your cheek and ran to his uncle, launching himself at Joe’s long legs almost taking him down in the process.

*****

Not knowing many people there and being somewhat of an introvert you were ready to leave after an hour. You were sitting on the couch, drink in hand, watching the people around you laugh and talk with each other. As your eyes swept the room they landed on Joe. He was standing with a group of men you recognize from Scott’s job. It was no surprise to you to see the group of big burly corrections officers, hanging on his every word. You watched with a smile as Joe told them of some story with big animated gestures.

You remember the first time you brought Joe to a family event. Your sister told you how nervous and excited Scott was to meet a real movie star and that all his work friends were equally excited. After about 15 minutes that wore off and they all realized what a big nerd he was and he’s been one of the “crew” every since. 

You had been watching him for a while and he kept locking eyes with you, making silly faces when he did. You noticed Nathan and 2 of his friends going around to all the adults telling them the same joke over and over. The boys were walking towards Joe and the men he was talking to when you had an idea.

“Hey Nate, come here.” You called to him. He and his friends came over with questioning looks. “How about I teach you boys a new joke?” Their faces lit up and you told them the joke and then made sure to repeat it a few times and had them tell it to you so you knew they had it down. You glanced over to Joe to see that he was watching with your nephew, a loving smile on his face. You gave a slightly wicked smile back and whispered to Nathan.

“You know, I think your Uncle Joe would love that joke. Why don’t you go tell it to him.”   
“Thanks Aunt Y/N!” He said and hugged you before running over to Joe.

“Uncle Joe, Uncle Joe!” You watched him pull on the bottom of Joes shirt until Joe stopped talking and addressed the boy.

“What’s up bud?” He asked with a smile.

“You want to hear a joke?” Joe glanced at you with an eyebrow raised. You had your cup up to your face covering the wide smile. You just hope your nephew would be able to recite to joke correctly.

“Sure! I love a good joke.” You let out a small laugh in anticipation and Nathan looked back at you and you gave him a thumbs up.

“What do you call a blind dinosaur?” The smile dropped from Joe's face and you let out a loud laugh, he stared at you over Nathan’s shoulder. Without breaking eye contact or adjusting his facial expression he responded.

“I don’t know Nate, what do you call a blind dinosaur?” The men behind him all started giggling and snickering, desperate to hold their laughs in.

“A Do-you-think-he-saurus!” You burst out laughing not being able to control yourself anymore. The men Joe was talking with let out their laughs and all Joe could do was shake his head and sigh. Nate laughed at the reaction he got from his new joke, not understanding the real joke behind it all and took off with his friends to tell the other adults. Joe addressed the group of men before making his way over to you on the couch. 

“You think you’re so funny don’t you?” He asked as he plopped down next to you. You leaned into his side and smiled up at him.

“As a matter of fact i do.” He just laughed, shaking his head again. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your temple.

“You ready to go?” He asked.

“Definitely!”


End file.
